


In which Peniel finds himself surrounded

by sevenbyseven



Series: Exactly What It Says on the Tin [5]
Category: BTOB
Genre: BTOB - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Flash Fic, Kpop RPF, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, OT7, RPF, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/pseuds/sevenbyseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew his weaknesses so well, Peniel knew there was no escape when they cornered him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Peniel finds himself surrounded

They knew his weaknesses so well, Peniel knew there was no escape when they cornered him.

Not that he tried too hard to get away. It'd been a while and Minhyuk didn't have to say a word as he pushed Peniel backwards into Sungjae's waiting arms. Minhyuk's lazy smile said everything and Peniel could almost hear Sungjae's feline grin. Peniel could feel his own mouth rise at the corners as Minhyuk tickled under his chin. It made Peniel arch his neck right before Minhyuk swooped in for a kiss that teased and coaxed rather than demanded. Peniel's favorite.

Not to be outdone, Sungjae went for the back of Peniel's neck, his height giving him the perfect position of attack. His lips were so soft they almost tickled as they brushed across sensitive skin and the sensation sent a shiver down Peniel's spine. He all but melted back against their maknae's surprisingly solid form and Minhyuk didn't hesitate to press his advantage. Peniel was crowded back even more until could feel every breath Sungjae and Minhyuk took. He could feel a lot more than that, too, but that wasn't what made Peniel jerk in surprise and gasp against Minhyuk's mouth.

Sungjae bit him!

Minhyuk reached past Peniel and did something to make Sungjae yelp. "Hey! No marks. We have a schedule tomorrow."

"Sorry!" But Sungjae didn't seem particularly sorry or worried as he buried his giggles against Peniel's shoulder. As much trouble as Sungjae was, Peniel couldn't help the warm rush of affection he felt at the sound.

Smiling, he slid his hands around Minhyuk's sides to pull him closer still. "Below the collar can't hurt."

"Can't hurt," Sungjae echoed, squirming slightly and already kissing his way along Peniel's shoulder.

Minhyuk seemed to agree if the bite mark Peniel found on his hip the next morning was any indication.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ilikemysugasalty.tumblr.com/post/102583283103).


End file.
